<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because he's too cute, and who can resist? by AssyEr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662345">because he's too cute, and who can resist?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr'>AssyEr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give Brian A Kiss On The Forehead [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Presents, brian thinks a mechanised flower would be pretty and he aint wrong, eithe romantic or platonical your choice, this is about Brian rose yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny decides to gift Brian a flower he can keep without worrying about it dying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drumbot Brian &amp; Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give Brian A Kiss On The Forehead [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because he's too cute, and who can resist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jonny time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you keep doing that?” Jonny asked once the kid walked away.</p><p>It was late in the night, and the mechanisms had just finished playing Ulysses in some nameless bar in a legally dubious station that Nastya had dragged them all to so she could buy the spare parts she was needing for Aurora.</p><p>The gig had gone well, with the exception of Jonny threatening to shoot some guy with a top hat that had made a joke at his expense. The first mate could have sworn he had seen the guy before. Luckily for everyone in the place, he had apparently left before the band finished playing, and the first mate had no option but to let it go (and maybe hunt him down after having a few drinks with Tim and Ashes. The night was still young).</p><p>While the rest of the crew settled in a table, Brian had gone to the bar to get them all more alcohol, and Jonny had gone alongside him because ‘I can do whatever the fuck I want’. The drumbot laughed at this, hearing him complain about basically everything that crossed his path while he waited for the bartender to come, until he saw a child some distance on his left, watching them timidly.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>She looked to be older than five and younger than fifteen, and that was about how well he could estimate the age of mortals this days. Leaving a still talking Jonny behind, Brian approached the girl, kneeling to be at her height before asking for a name, and whether she had enjoyed the show.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Jonny noticed his absence, and came stomping angry towards him. Which, okay, it was fair, he had been very rude, just walking away in the middle of his ranting, but he had wanted to take his chance.</p><p>The drumbot grabbed the rose from his hat, the one the first mate had gifted him before the gig started (like he did every time), and offered it to her, as a present. The girl grabbed it and ran off, giggling. Brian smiled and stood up, only to face an annoyed looking Jonny, arms crossed and asking why he did it.</p><p>“You like flowers,” he continued. “I know that, you always stop at those stupid carts selling bouquets, you are impossible to walk with on the streets”</p><p>Brian looked at him. Was he… did he felt hurt? He did keep gifting away the flowers he gave him, but he didn’t want the mate to think that he didn’t like the small presents. “I love your flowers,” he made quick act to reassure.</p><p>“Then why don’t you keep them,” Jonny insisted, stomping his feet to the ground in an act that made him look quite childish, but he couldn’t care less.</p><p>The pilot thought that it was very adorable of him.</p><p><em>Focus, Brian</em>, he thought to himself. “I just don’t like to see them die, you know. Next time I look at them they are all withering, and I don’t want to throw them on the trash either” he answered honestly.</p><p>In exchange, he received a very irritated look from the man in front of him. “We are not mechanizing a <em>fucking flower</em>, Brian”</p><p>He snorted at the idea, trying to imagine how it would even work. A metal calix, or perhaps the leaves, always ticking and moving, and… actually, it didn’t sound so bad if he thought too much about it. It sounded pretty.</p><p>“I’m not saying that,” <em>tough I wouldn’t be completely opposed to it</em>, he didn’t say. “I love your flowers. I really do. That’s just how it is”</p><p>As he finished saying that, the bartender appeared again with their drinks, saving the drumbot from a conversation he honestly didn’t want to have. He knew that it was stupid to get sad about some random plant, and he wouldn’t blame Jonny if he started mocking him for it, but that didn’t change the fact that he did. They were alive, someone had told him, once, before Carmilla. Although he didn’t have much more of a memory than that, the message had resonated strong enough for him to still be present on the back of his mind.</p><p>Much to his credit, the first mate didn’t say anything, and let it go. Neither did he help with the glasses, tough, as he had said he would, so Brian was not giving him points for the action.</p><p>A few months passed, and they were back on the ship in the middle of space, traveling to a new destination. Brian was taking a look at the maps with the routes Ivy had supplied him with, sitting on the desk on his room. It was already late, and most of the rest of the crew was by now either asleep, or dead by the hand of someone who wanted them <em>to be quiet for once, Jonny</em>.</p><p>So he was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He still checked the time, just in case the night had mysteriously passed away while he worked, which he would like to say didn’t happen too frequently.</p><p>“It’s open,” he told whoever was on the other side from where he was sitting, because standing up? Too much of an effort. He could already feel his hips whining at how long he had been sitting on that chair.</p><p>The person didn’t enter, just opened the door and stood there. Jonny, Brian realized. He had an arm behind his back, holding something out of his view.</p><p>He really hoped it wasn’t a bomb. He didn’t feel like dealing with a bomb right now, no matter how fun Jonny thought they were.</p><p>“I, uh,” the first mate tried to say, quite intelligibly. He refused to look at the drumbot, instead focusing on tracing some senseless pattern on the floor with his feet.</p><p>Was Jonny flustered?</p><p>“I brought you something” he finally told him, stepping to the side of the room and out of Brian’s view.</p><p>That actually got the drumbot to stand up, curious as to what he had. At least it wasn’t a bomb, Jonny was never nervous when throwing bombs.</p><p>What he hadn’t been expecting was for it to be a rosebush.</p><p>It was relatively small, hence why the first mate had managed to get it into the Aurora without much problem, but it was still a big plant. Planted on a black bag full of dirt, the leaves and branches extended everywhere, in a much more sloppy way that the well cared bush tended to do. It was a deep green, with the only other color being the red spots of the rose’s buds, quite ready to bloom at any given moment.</p><p>“You got me a rosebush,” Brian managed to say in a small voice, still stunned at the first mate action.</p><p>It only made Jonny blush harder. “Well, yes, that’s rather obvious. It’s just, you say you didn’t like seeing the roses die, so if you have the plant you can keep them as long as you want, and know that the bush is fucking fine, no need to make a show out of it” he said, with his usual harsh tone, that did definitely not go with the unease look on his eyes, that travelled from the floor to the man’s face and back again.</p><p>Brian extended a hand towards one of the buds, surprised at how soft they felt.</p><p>“I, don’t really now shit about plants. But the owner said they lived a lot. Like, hundreds of year’s lot. And I know it will die too, but that’s just life, Brian, we are still not mechanizing bushes.” The first mate started to talk once again, not standing the silence. “The seller told me it was perfectly healthy, and young, but he said the same of others that didn’t have as many leaves, and I didn’t know if that’s good for a plant? I didn’t want to pick a sick one. And I also got fertilizing and all that shit plants like, but you don’t have to keep it if you don’t want we can still give it to Ashes I’m sure they will love to have something else to set on fire and-”</p><p>“No!” the drumbot was finally snapped out of his thoughts by that last thing, horrified by the prospect of anything happening to the plant he had already fallen in love with. “I love it. Thank you,” he says, taking a step forwards and going for a kiss on the cheek, which Jonny gallantly evades, much to his puzzlement.</p><p>He is looking at Brian suspiciously, eyes squinted. “You are not saying that just because I dragged a plant half my weight to your bedroom door, right?”</p><p>What else can Brian do but chuckle at that? The man had left in ridiculous all tropes, dragging a huge rosebush into a spaceship just because he told him he gets sad when his flowers die. And has the audacity to doubt of his reaction.</p><p>“I’m not. In fact,” he starts, “I think this is the most thoughtful thing anybody has done for me”</p><p>And Jonny looks so taken back at that, so Brian takes his chance and goes for that quick kiss again, this time successfully and well received, and oh. They were hugging now. Okay. He smiles as he circles his arms around him, until he feels something on the first mate back, hidden under his vest. A small box. “Jonny?” Brian askes him, who figures out what happened and immediately takes a step back, straitening up and taking his arms behind his back, a caught expression on his face.</p><p>“What.” He manages to tell the drumbot, who takes pity on him and decides to let it go.</p><p>“Nothing. I was just thinking, I should probably take it to the garden, and maybe tomorrow start with the planting. It could use some trimming too, perhaps, and-“</p><p>He’s abruptly interrupted by a white box being shoved into his chest. “Here,” Jonny says, red as a tomato.</p><p>Brian blinks, barely catching the box before it fell to the floor, and looks at it. It wasn’t very big, a bit bigger than his hand, and had a red ribbon making sure it stayed closed. He untied it carefully, and lowered his head a little to see what was inside.</p><p>Another rose?</p><p>“That’s a plastic one, you know, in case you thought the bush was a shitty idea, which kind of is-”</p><p>“It’s not” the drumbot cut him, now taking the rose on his hand to feel it.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just in case.”</p><p>It was nicely done, and soft too, and Brian is sure it would have taken him some time realizing it wasn’t a real one. Even the colors seemed natural, with the top of the petals darker than the rest, and-</p><p>Jonny gave him a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>He barely noticed, quick as he had been, but upon looking up there was no doubt of what had happened. The first mate was looking at him, all pressed lips and closed fists, chin up as if daring him to question his actions.</p><p>It was an adorable look on him, to be honest.</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” the pilot is quick to assure, trying to hide a smile, already knowing that otherwise he would be shot to death.</p><p>“Anyway,” Jonny looks down and to the black bag where the bush is, kicking it with his feet. “It’s your problem now,” he said before leaving the corridor, <em>absolutely</em> <em>not</em> running away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second of a series about people giving Brian a kiss on the forehead. I'm taking prompts for both Raphaella and Marius, so if you want, do let me know!</p><p>Thank you for reading! If you feel like leaving one, kudos and comments immediately make my day</p><p>EDIT: now w a sort of epilogue on the comments :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>